A regretful mistake
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Jax thinks Lauren is cheating on him, but in the middle of the fight, he does something he instantly regrets. SMUT.


Lauren sat on the couch watching Rescue Me, when Jax walked in the house from a meeting at the clubhouse. The way he slammed the door, it was obvious that he was angry. Lauren jumped from the noise and looked up to see him walking towards her, with a furious look on his face. "You're fucking cheating on me?" He yells. "W-what? What are you talking abo-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before he began yelling at her again. "I've been hearing from almost everyone that you're cheating on me with your ex boyfriend!" Jax moved a little closer, causing her to get up and back away. She didn't want to be near him when he was like that.

"What? Are you seri-" Her voice was shaking with fear; she had never seen this side of Jax towards her before. "HOW COULD YOU? After everything we've been through?" He continued walking closer to Lauren, forcing her to back up with every step. This side of Jax was scaring her beyond belief. "Jackson! I'm not cheating on you!" Lauren yelled, her voice still shaking with fear. "Do you expect me to believe you, you little slut!" All of a sudden Lauren hit the wall, trapping her there to face Jax. She stood there shaking in fear, not knowing what to do.

Jax got closer began screaming louder, saying a line of profanities towards the blonde in front of him. Lauren began to push him away, but she was no match for him strength. He grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the wall above her head, holding them there with a tight grip. "Jax, what the fuck is the matter with you? Why don't you believe me?" Lauren yelled, finally getting tired of everything. She didn't cheat on him, he should believe that. "Don't talk to me like that!" He yells back, his voice louder than hers. "I'll talk to you however the fuck I want!" After that, a loud sound filled the room. It took Lauren a second to actually realize that Jax had slapped her. She brought her hand up to her cheek and rubbed the sore spot. She couldn't believe that he did that.

Within a second his face goes from anger to regret. He realized what he did and he tries her embrace the blonde, but she pushes him away. "Lauren, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just did that. I never meant to do that. I was just so ma-" Lauren cut him off short by shoving him aside and walking out the front door into the rain. She slammed the door shut and just start running with tears streaming down her face. She didn't exactly know where she was going, but somehow, she ended up at the park. As she began approaching the bench, she tripped over a rock. She sat on the soggy, wet grass, holding her knees to her chest; she couldn't move since everything in her body was aching.

Lauren sat there for a few minutes until the felling of someones arms wrapping around her interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see that it was Jax and instantly tried to break free from his grip, but he held her tight. As she began to scream, she was cut short by his hand being place over her mouth. "Lauren," he started, his voice soft. "I never meant to hurt you like I did tonight. I lost control because I was so angry and upset at the thought that you might be cheating on me. I can't live without you in my life. You mean the world to me and the fact that I hurt you, it breaks my heart because I love you so much and I should have never lost control like that." He said, looking deep into her eyes. He truly regretted what he did to her.

Lauren sat in silence, the tears rolling down her face. She wanted to forgive him, but something in wasn't letting her. He hit her. Someone who really loved her would never ever hit her. Jax lifted up her chin, so their eyes met and he wipes away her tears. "Lauren, I will do anything to make you realize that I'm sorry and that I would never ever hurt you like that ever again. Please, just believe me when I say I love you more than life itself and I would be a complete wreck without you. Please Lauren. Don't leave me." Once she saw the tears in his eyes, she leaned his head on his chest and closed her eyes. He really was hurting for what he did.

"I won't" She whispered. Jax hugged her tighter before he lifts her chin up again, so their eyes met. "I love you so much, Lauren." He said, passionately kissing her. Jax stood up and scooped up Lauren in his arms. He transferred her to his back, so that he was carrying her piggyback style and began walking back towards the house. As the two got inside, he laid her down on the couch for a moment and strips down until he's in his underwear. He starts to undress the blonde until she's in your bra and panties. He grabs up the clothes and walks out the room, quickly throwing them in the dryer.

Lauren bit her lip, shivering from the rain. Once Jax entered back into the room, he walked back over to the couch and laid down beside Lauren, cuddling her in his arms. She looked at him, admiring his features; and he does the same. He slowly leans in and starts to kiss her; at first it's soft and sweet, but then he suddenly starts to kiss her with passion and lust. His tongue traces her bottom lip and Lauren opens her mouth, letting him explore it with his tongue.

He moves away from her mouth to kiss your neck and she lets out a soft moan, letting him know that she wanted him to go further; actually, she needed him to go further. Jax began to kiss down the length of her body, all while taking off her bra in one swift motion. He began to massage her breasts as he moved further down her body, leaving light kisses as he did. Once he gets to your panties, he lightly snaps the elastic, smirking once he hears the moan escape from her lips. Hooking his thumb into the fabric, he pulls them down her legs.

He spreads her legs open and roughly sticks two of his fingers in her entrance, slowly thrusting them inside her. Once Jax felt that he had teased enough, he pulled his fingers out and hovered over the blonde beneath him. He lined up his member at her entrance as he lightly kiss her lips. "How bad do you want it, Lauren?" He asked, seductively. "Jackson stop teasing me." Lauren growled back. "Tell me you want it, Lauren! Tell me you want it!" He yelled, looking down at the woman under him. "Get the fuck inside me right now!" She yelled, wrapping her legs around his waist, opening herself up wider for him.

Jax shoved himself inside of her and she screamed with pleasure. His thrusting started slow, but it didn't take any time at all for it to speed up. The two bucked their hips together as they rode out their orgasms together. Once he's done, he collapses on top of her, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry I ever thought you were cheating on me. I love you so much Lauren." He said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, Jax." She said, her voice soft.


End file.
